


impatience

by anoneesan



Series: enjo-kōsai [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneesan/pseuds/anoneesan
Summary: Oikawa had had a shitty day. Maybe even a shitty week. His boss was being demanding, his family was pestering him about life changes that were honestly never going to happen, and, worst of all, Iwaizumi had been away at a business conference. He didn't want to seem clingy, so he avoided texting him constantly, but he couldn't help but want to see him.Relationship Status: It's Complicated





	impatience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmochii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmochii/gifts).



> Hiii, this is a birthday present for [@dmochii](https://dmochii.tumblr.com). HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOVE!!
> 
> Kinda PWP, but it goes in this series ;P
> 
> Beta'd by [@gnetophyta](https://gnetophyta.tumblr.com). Thanks for being my emergency beta!
> 
> Annnd here's my tumblr if u want [@anoneesan](https://anoneesan.tumblr.com)!

Oikawa had had a shitty day. Maybe even a shitty week. His boss was being demanding, his family was pestering him about life changes that were honestly never going to happen, and, worst of all, Iwaizumi had been away at a business conference. He didn't want to seem clingy, so he avoided texting him constantly, but he couldn't help but want to see him.

About mid-week, they had talked on the phone, which ended with Oikawa putting Iwaizumi on speaker while he fingered his own ass and tried not to lament the fact that he could never spread his lithe digits far enough to make it feel as good as getting fucked by his lover’s thick cock. He let out breathy moans, his head next to the phone, and had been rewarded with soft grunts and little hitches in Iwaizumi’s breath. The noises made his legs tremble as he kept his ass up, slightly annoyed that he had to fist his cock and actually work for his orgasm, ‘Iwa-chan’ on his lips as he dirtied the sheets. When had he become so spoiled? 

Iwaizumi had been gone a whole week and a half when Oikawa got the text he’d been waiting for.

‘Are you busy tomorrow around 5?’

Oikawa was almost insulted by the lack of need in the text, huffing a little as he texted back.

‘iwachan is out of town so why would i be busy ˘\\_( õ ‹3 ó)_/˘ ’

Oikawa was hopeful that Iwaizumi would be returning, but that didn’t stop him from being a brat. He’d been left alone for a week and a half, and some things Mattsun and Makki couldn’t give him.

‘I’ll be landing tomorrow at 3.’

‘then why must i suffer til 5?!?!?! iwachan should have me brought to the airport (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)’

‘I’m sure my driver wouldn’t appreciate the ride from the airport if I did.’

Oikawa blushed deeply at the implication. Iwaizumi was never this forward in text, and it was riling him up pretty badly.

‘iwachans making me horny take responsibility ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ ‘

‘Stop using weird faces when you’re talking about sex. I’ll come to your place straight off the plane, then.’

Oikawa felt his chest throb as he groaned loudly in an exasperated sigh, his cock twitching already at the thought of finally having Iwaizumi back. He nibbled his lip, considering that Iwaizumi would probably have phone sex with him if he wanted. He eventually decided to save it for the next day and really let go with his lover.

The wait was every bit as torturous as Oikawa had imagined. He woke up far too early for his tastes, and with morning wood. A quick, cold shower took care of that but, seeing as he really wasn’t busy today, his mind kept wandering back to the airport and Iwaizumi coming over and sex.

Before lunchtime, he’d taken to watching old taped volleyball games to occupy himself. Watching the way his body used to move so flawlessly, watching all the mistakes he had made; it kept him from thinking about it, though his impatience still manifested as his leg jostling in anticipation.

At a quarter past three, he got a message from Iwaizumi that he landed, another almost a half an hour later that he was on his way. Oikawa rushed about to busy himself, but he’d done everything he could think of in preparation.

Finally, a little past four in the afternoon, as Oikawa was fiddling with the gold chain around his neck, he heard the doorbell ring. He’d honestly never run to the door so fast, fumbling it open to see a slightly disheveled, but surprisingly content, Iwaizumi. He bit his lip to contain his emotions, pulling Iwaizumi inside by the lapels of his suit and kicking the door closed behind him. 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi and kissed him hard. Iwaizumi quickly slammed Oikawa back against the door, devouring him with a deep kiss.

Iwaizumi trapped Oikawa’s hips against the door and growled a low, “Needy.” He rocked his hips against Oikawa’s a little roughly, making him shudder beneath him, his cock quickly growing hard. “And just like that, you’re all ready to go? So fucking impatient.”

Oikawa gasped at the rough language and the huge stiff cock against him proved he wasn’t the only needy one there, so he played into that on a gamble. 

“Seems like I’m not the only one who’s been thinking about it, Iwa-chan.” He ground his thigh up between Iwaizumi’s legs, earning a soft growl from him.

“Mmnh… But I think what you want and what you’re going to get are very different,” Iwaizumi teased, grinning in a way that made Oikawa’s insides ache and his cock twitch. “Go to your room and strip. I’m at least washing myself after a twelve-hour flight.”

Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi pulled away and nudged him towards the bed, moaning softly when he received a slap on his ass in encouragement. He hurried to the bedroom, listening to Iwaizumi rummage through a weekend bag (god, that made him so hopeful), slide out of his shoes and hang up his coat. He practically ripped his clothes off, his cock already leaking. He  _ was _ very fucking impatient and shameless about it. He waited in nothing but his gold chain, locking Iwaizumi with a sultry gaze as soon as he walked in the room.

Iwaizumi walked over, looking far too handsome with his sleeves rolled up and his tie dangling loosely around his neck. He pulled Oikawa into another, much more gentle, kiss, cupping his jaw and sucking his lower lip lightly. He led Oikawa to the bed, pushing him down on it and standing in front of him as his opened his pants and let them slide down his toned legs. 

Oikawa was already starting to lose his composure, leaning forward to start unbuttoning Iwaizumi’s shirt from the bottom. He was allowed this small pleasure, peppering kisses over each fresh inch of skin revealed. He finished and reached for Iwaizumi’s tie but his wrist was grabbed tightly.

“That’s enough, lay on the bed,” Iwaizumi demanded, straddling Oikawa once he was laying back on soft pillows. He leaned in to kiss him hard again, rocking his hips against Oikawa in a way that made him shudder beneath Iwaizumi’s firm thighs. Iwaizumi ran his hands over Oikawa’s heated skin, tracing lightly down his arms and taking hold of his wrists, pulling them above his head. “You’ll stay like this while I shower.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he momentarily looked distressed, whining and arching up into Iwaizumi. He needed this four days ago, no way he wanted to wait now, “Ahh, Iwa-chan… I need you to fuck me. It’s been so long. I want you inside me now.”

Iwaizumi’s threatening grin returned in full force. “I know exactly what you want, my greedy little slut...”

Oikawa gasped softly, his cock twitching at Iwaizumi’s words. He hadn’t expected this and he whined softly, but didn’t struggle as Iwaizumi held his wrists in one hand. Iwaizumi used the other hand to pull his tie free completely, tying it around the wrists he held captive and tying that to the very sturdy, metal headboard.

Oikawa whimpered and tugged at the makeshift restraint; it was just right, not uncomfortably tight but pressing the soft silk into his skin when he pulled at it. Iwaizumi was always good with knots. He made the noise of a displeased child when Iwaizumi climbed off him, watching him hungrily.

Iwaizumi pulled off his boxer briefs, letting his half hard cock fall out. He kneeled a little on the bed, cupping Oikawa’s cheek. “Are you so desperate for my dick that you want it dirty and unwashed, god you’re so filthy,” he said, his other hand taking his cock and lifting it to rub the tip over Oikawa’s lips.

Oikawa moaned, inhaling the heady scent of Iwaizumi’s musk, which overpowered any scent of cologne that may have been on him.  He eagerly opened his mouth and chased the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock. He wanted it so badly, wanted his come inside him, on his skin, somewhere. Anywhere. He tugged against the restraints when Iwaizumi moved out of his reach, whining out, “Iwa-chan...”

Iwaizumi hissed, leaning forward and tangling his hand in Oikawa’s hair to keep him where he wanted. He let Oikawa suck on the head of his cock, pulling back a little every time Oikawa moved to get more. He knew Oikawa could deepthroat his giant dick, knew he probably wanted to, but he wasn’t giving him anything he wanted. 

”That’s enough. When I come it’ll be in your ass.” He pulled Oikawa off his cock and turned away. “Wait here while I shower.”

Oikawa gasped, annoyed and already incredibly hard, “Iwa-chan! That’s not fair.”

Iwaizumi spared him a glance that went straight to Oikawa’s dick, “You’re the only who couldn’t wait barely an hour for me to freshen up at my place. Don’t complain, you insatiable brat.”

Oikawa watched Iwaizumi’s ass retreat to the bathroom, which was still in plain view if he stared down his own body, which of course he did. He nibbled his lips as he watched Iwaizumi clean up, the water dripping off his skin making Oikawa’s cock twitch and drip precome on his stomach. He bucked his hips into nothing and tried to calm his breathing, but it was useless. His cock wouldn’t go down though, not with the object of his desire stroking his cock clean in front of him.

Iwaizumi walked back in still rock hard, water dripping off him in little pearls that raced down in rivulets on his chiseled body. Oikawa whined at the sight, his cock leaking precome onto his belly as he squirmed. 

“Iwa-chan, please. I need it.” 

Iwaizumi shook his head, grinning. “I’m going to teach you  a lesson in patience,” he said, walking to the bedside and rifling through a drawer, full of different sex toys, that he’d donated to generously. He hummed in amusement, feeling Oikawa’s eyes glued to him, and pulled out some lube and a cock ring.

Oikawa’s eyes widened, wanting to complain, but the thought of Iwaizumi teaching him any kind of lesson made his skin prickle and shivers run through him. His heart pounded as Iwaizumi went to the end of the bed, spreading Oikawa’s legs by roughly gripping his thighs and sliding his warm, strong hands to the inside of his thighs.

“You’re already so hard. I wonder how long until you’re really desperate for it?” Iwaizumi asked, popping the lube with one hand and pouring it over Oikawa’s dick. He knew Oikawa was already desperate for it, the cool lube barely doing anything to ease the angry red tip. He took Oikawa’s erection in hand and stroked him slowly, not enough to properly stimulate as he avoided the head for the most part.

Oikawa panted, wrapping his legs around Iwaizumi, who retaliated by firmly pushing one down to the bed, holding his thigh in a way that might bruise a little. He shuddered, bucking his hips a little and whimpering pathetically as Iwaizumi spread the lube all over.

“Keep your legs still or I’ll make you wait even longer,” Iwaizumi threatened, releasing Oikawa to finger the cock ring in a little show before he stretched it over his fingers. He held Oikawa’s cock steady and slowly slid the silicone ring down his length, tugging it over his balls so it sat snugly against his body.

Oikawa’s legs trembled with his insistence to keep them still, eager to please Iwaizumi so he could have his dick inside him soon. He moaned at the way his cock twitched a bit but he felt a tiny bit less like he was about to explode immediately.

Iwaizumi groaned softly, rocking his cock against Oikawa’s, which was slowly becoming more engorged. He leaned over to kiss Oikawa deeply, letting him struggle against the tie as he thoroughly explored his mouth. He pulled back to look down at Oikawa, loving his flushed, desperate face. 

“Mmnh, if I untie you will you be a good boy?”

Oikawa shivered and bit down on his lip. “Y-Yes...”

Iwaizumi looked at him skeptically. “Are you sure? You were pretty impatient earlier. How do I know you won't start jerking off while I’m having my way with you?” 

Oikawa squirmed. “I promise I won’t touch my cock, I just wanna touch you… please Iwa-chan,” he begged, arching off the bed a bit as he tried to press a kiss to Iwaizumi’s jawline, unable to reach by mere centimeters.

Iwaizumi seemed thoughtful, but relented, untying the tie and freeing Oikawa’s hands, which were, as promised, immediately all over Iwaizumi, gripping his biceps as he pulled himself up to kiss him again. Iwaizumi kissed him back hard, tangling a hand in his hair to pull him back.

“Get on your knees. Hands on the headboard.”

Oikawa looked like he might protest since how was that any better than having his hands tied? In any case, he did as he was told, waiting for Iwaizumi to free his hips before he turned around, knees spread to make his ass look as alluring as possible. He gripped the headboard.

“Like thi- Ah! Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi had cut him off with a quick slap to his ass, nothing too hard, just enough to make Oikawa jolt and look over his shoulder, panting softly. Iwaizumi didn’t give him time to question him, smacking his ass again. He loved the way Oikawa trembled and arched his back, leaning in to kiss his ear and neck, rubbing his slightly red ass and whispering, “So impatient… Are you that desperate to have my cock in you?”

Oikawa whimpered, “Yes, oh god, I want it now. Please, what do I have to do, Iwa-chan?” He whined, pressing his ass back into the hands kneading his cheeks.

“Be patient,” Iwaizumi said, as if it were so fucking simple. He ran his hands over Oikawa’s hips and up his chest, his fingers teasing over his nipples as he gently tweaked them, sucking a mark in the crook of his neck.

Oikawa gripped the headboard harder, leaning into the touch with his chest as he presented himself more, pressing his ass against Iwaizumi’s hard dick. He tried to steady his breathing, but every touch on his body sent sparks of pleasure straight to the tip of his cock. He hung his head in defeat, his eyes meeting the sight of his aching cock dripping precome down his shaft. Another smack to his reddening ass made him moan softly, turning his head back to seek out Iwaizumi’s lips to ground him.

Iwaizumi squeezed at the marks he was leaving. “You’re being so good… How much did you touch yourself while I was gone?” he asked, pulling away to get the lube.

Oikawa blushed a little at the question. “O-Only when I was on the phone with Iwa-chan...” he admitted truthfully. He twisted his head and shoulders around, hating the sudden loss of heat against him.

Iwaizumi looked a little impressed. “Really? Couldn’t get off without my voice in your ear?” he teased, pouring the cool lube over Oikawa’s stinging ass. “Tell me what you did while I talked to you,” he demanded, spreading the lube over the red skin, cooling it and making it more sensitive all at once. He slid his fingers from the top of Oikawa’s ass down over his hole.

Oikawa breath hitched and his body jerked back a little, his cock twitching despite the tight cock ring. “I-I fingered myself,” he admitted, rocking his hips. “I used a toy too, but- Ah… Nothing is as good as Iwa-chan’s dick.” 

“Is that right..? Was it hard to come without your ass being filled up?” Iwaizumi teased, rubbing his fingers around the tight muscle as he prepared to stretch Oikawa out.

“Yes! Yes, I wanted you to fuck me and- I missed you...” Oikawa mumbled the last part, gasping softly when Iwaizumi pushed in a finger, pressing back into it.

“I missed you too,” Iwaizumi leaned to whisper in Oikawa’s ear, moving his finger in and out in a way that made Oikawa’s head fall back in a moan. “Mmnh, I want you.” He surprised Oikawa with another smack on his ass, a little harder this time, at the same time as he slid in another finger.

“You got so tight while I was gone.”

Oikawa was panting heavily now, his eyes a little wet with how his erection throbbed and ached for attention. “Yes, I- Mmnh! I-”

“You what?” Iwaizumi asked, spreading his fingers apart and carefully stretching Oikawa out, pouring more lube on his fingers as he worked him open for his cock.

“I wanted to feel you stretching me out with your cock,” Oikawa said in a breathy voice, sobbing out another moan, “I want- I want you to-”

“You want me to fuck you?” Iwaizumi finished, pushing in a third finger, finding himself growing impatient with the way Oikawa was writhing beneath him.

“God, yes, please, please fuck me!” Oikawa begged, his moans sounding more and more broken. His knuckles were white with how tightly he was gripping the headboard. “I need it! I need you inside me, please Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi didn’t really think Oikawa was stretched out quite enough, but he was nearing his limit. He milked more sobbing moans out of Oikawa with his fingers, pouring lube over his cock with his free hand and stroking it smoothly over himself.

Oikawa looked back again with teary eyes when he felt Iwaizumi’s fingers leave him, staring at his lover’s huge cock with something like reverence. He watched as Iwaizumi pushed in and, granted it wasn’t like the first time, tears lined his eyes, clinging to his lashes as he clung to the headboard. He took deep, shuddering breaths until Iwaizumi was all the way in.

“H-Ha- Ah!” Iwaizumi’s name died on Oikawa’s lips as an arm wrapped around his chest, pulling him back so he was prone against Iwaizumi’s body.

Iwaizumi slid his hand up Oikawa’s chest, placing it on his neck and tilting his jaw up so he could pepper him with more marks. He kissed up his jaw to his slightly wet cheeks.

“Does it hurt?” he asked softly, not moving yet, for Oikawa’s sake.

“It-It feels so good...” Oikawa choked out, his cock twitching uncontrollably. He needed the damn cock ring off, needed to come. “Please let me come...”

Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa’s throat a tiny bit tighter as he slowly started to move. “Not yet...”

Oikawa couldn’t do much but let his upper body relax, sobbing softly under Iwaizumi’s touch, feeling far too overwhelmed. He dug his fingernails into Iwaizumi’s thighs, scratching up them in desperation.

“God, Hajime! Please! I can’t take it anymore!”

Iwaizumi groaned in Oikawa’s ear, “That’s what you always say… But you always-” He thrust into him, earning a sob, “Always… take it all.”

Oikawa couldn’t be patient any longer, moving his hips, even if Iwaizumi tried to keep him still, though he didn’t seem to be trying to hold him back, matching his pace, his hand sliding off Oikawa’s hip to run up his chest. Oikawa moaned, feeling like not even the cock ring would hold back his orgasm, “I’m- I’m gonna come...”

Iwaizumi upped the pace in response, feeling his own orgasm coming up on him fast. It was hard to keep the teasing game up, especially with how Oikawa was squeezing and twitching around him.

“You’re gonna come..? You can after I fill you up with my come,” he said, holding Oikawa’s neck and chest tightly as he fucked him thoroughly.

Oikawa whimpered, practically clawing Iwaizumi’s thighs as he tipped precariously on the edge. His mind was filled with Iwaizumi’s words, his body waiting for Iwaizumi to finish inside him, “Hajime, please....” he begged, which seemed to set off all the right switches.

Iwaizumi came inside Oikawa, feeling like his dick was being sucked in by Oikawa’s tight ass. “Ah! Fuck, you did so well, baby. Come on my cock,” he groaned, thumbing his nipple lightly.

Oikawa didn’t require any further stimulation, though Iwaizumi continued to fuck him, coming hard all over his pillows and chest. He fell limp in Iwaizumi’s strong arms, tears streaking his face.

Iwaizumi pulled him over to the clean side of the bed, resting his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder and nuzzling him softly. He reached up to wipe the tear tracks, affectionately kissing the back of Oikawa’s neck as he carefully removed the cock ring.

Oikawa moaned at the touch on his over sensitive cock, enjoying being pampered with kisses after such a mind-blowing orgasm.

“Mmnh, welcome home, Iwa-chan...” he said softly, turning his head a bit to smile at Iwaizumi softly.

“It’s good to be back.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
